MMPR Green with evil
by Whirlwind912
Summary: Flare is a young sorceress who has just started her training when she, her mom and her best friend and his family move to Angel Groove. After they move her friend is then targeted by an enemy of her people, now Flare is in a race against time to save her friend, the power rangers and the world from being take over by the evil Rita Repulsa.


Chapter one

Out of control

In a small house a young girl about five years old was packing along with her mother for a move to a new town. "Flare don't forget your spell books." the mother said.

"I know mom." The little girl says. She walked into the basement and grabbed as many books as she could and carry them upstairs when she reached the top step she felt the books beginning to become unbalanced, just as they were about to fall someone caught the top books and took them so that she could regain her balance with the other books, "Careful Flare, you might hurt yourself." came a voice she know very well. "Hi Tommy, thanks for the help." she told him.

"No problem, your mom told me you would packing your spell books. I had a feeling you would grab more books than you could handle." Tommy told her. Flare just made an annoyed face, Tommy gave a small laugh and ruffled her hair, "I'll give you a hand." he said, with Tommy's help she was able to get all the spell books out of the basement and packed in the moving boxes.

They were packing the last of the books when Flares mother Luna walked over to them, " Good job with the books you two, I made some soup for lunch. Tommy if you want any I made enough." Luna said.

"Thanks Luna, I am getting hungry." Tommy replied. The three of them headed to the kichton and ate lunch.

Later that night Flare and Luna were getting ready for bed so that they were rested for the big move the next day. "Mom do you think I'll make any friends my own age?" Flare asked.

"I'm sure you will sweetie." her mother replied. "I hope you're right mom." Flare said with a yawn at the end. "Good night sweetie." her mother said giving her a kiss on the head. "Night mom." Flare replied and the two soon fell asleep.

The next morning after breakfast both Flare and her mother and Tommy's family packed boxes into moving vans and left for their new homes in Angle Groove. It took them nearly a day to reach their new homes at Angle Groove and after they unpacked the boxes from the moving van, Tommy took Flare to take a look around the new town.

Flare then saw a flier for a martial arts expo, "Tommy, look at this an expo for the martial arts, and theirs a torterment too." she said as she grabbed the flier and showed it to Tommy, "You should enter Tommy, you'd do really good and maybe you can make some friends."

"Your right Flare I'll enter the expo." Tommy said and the two of them went to the youth center where Tommy entered the expo then after they went back to their home to help their parents finish unpacking.

Three days later they were at the youth center for the expo, as it was getting to the end where Tommy would face off against a teen from the local high school Flare watched as Tommy got ready for his match. She then saw a girl in a pink hat and shorts and a white over short with different color stripes and a purple shirt under it looking at Tommy while her friends were talking, she guessed that one of them was Tommy's opponent. She turned her attention back to Tommy when the announcer called that a match that was next between Angle Grooves finest and Tommy. "Do your best Tommy." Flare told him.

"You know I will." Tommy replied. The match soon started and both Tommy and the other fighter got one point, the match continued with each getting points until the time ran out and both had a total of four points. The judge called the match a draw and after the two of them bowed to the judge and each other they shook hands and talked for a moment before leaving the arena. "That was awesome Tommy, it's too bad you didn't win, but you and that Jason guy were both really good." Flare told him as she hands him a towel.

"Flare you know it's not about winning." Tommy told her.

"I know, but what little sister wouldn't want her brother to win?" Flare asked. The two of them shared a laugh and Flare looked over by the juice bar to see the girl from before looking at Tommy again then her friend in a yellow short talked to her before they headed up the stairs to the juice bar. "What are you looking at Flare?" Tommy asked.

"That girl in pink, I think she likes you." She told him.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"She was staring at you." Flare replied.

"Really?" Tommy asked, "Yep, hey if she goes to Angel Grove high maybe you can asked her out." Flare said.

"Flare." Tommy said with a blush. Flare giggled at Tommy's embarrassment. "Come on Flare, let's head home." Tommy said as he grabbed his bag, "What about the competition, wasn't there a trophy?" Flare asked. "Yah, but I don't need a trophy." Tommy replied and then the two of them left the center and headed to Flare' house.

"Mom I'm home." Flare called as she entered her house, "I'm in the kitchen sweetie." her mom replied. Tommy and Flare walked into the kitchen, "Hey mom,"

"Hay Flare, oh hi Tommy." Flare's mother said when she say them.

"Hallo Luna." Tommy replied.

"How was the expo?" Luna asked.

"It was good, Tommy faced off against a teen named Jason and they tied." Flare told her mother. "They did did they?" Luna asked then she turned to Tommy, "Have you had a shower yet?" she asked him.

"Not yet, I was going to take one at my house." Tommy replied.

"Well I just started making lunch, why don't you take a shower here and then lunch should be done when you get out." Luna said.

"That's ok Luna I don't want to intrude." Tommy said

"Don't be silly Tommy you're like family, the shower is upstairs and I'll let your parents know." Luna replied.

"Ok, and thanks Luna." Tommy replied as he grabbed his bag and headed upstairs. About ten minutes later Luna finished making lunch and Tommy was walking back into the kitchen.

"Hay Tommy, mom just finished lunch." Flare said.

"Cool, what are we having?" he asked.

"Homemade chicken noodle soup." Flare said as her mother gave her a bowl of soup.

"Nice, a healthy lunch." Tommy said.

"With you around we almost allerease have healthy food." Flare replied. The three of them shared a laugh at that. When they were done with lunch Tommy and Flare went outside to practice karate, after about an hour of training the two of them sat in the backyard both holding a glass of limeade that Flare's mother brought them.

"Tommy, I'm glad that you know the truth about my family." Flare said.

"What about you being a family of sorcerers?" Tommy asked. "Yeah, when I'm around you I can be myself, but with other people I have to hide my powers and it feels like I'm hiding a part of myself. I may not have my full powers yet, but still to have to hide the small amount of magic that I do have it's hard and it makes it hard to make friends." Flare told him.

"Flare, it doesn't matter what other people think about you, you know who you are and that is what matters." Tommy told her.

"Thanks Tommy, I wish I had confidence in myself that you have." Flare replied.

"Everyone has fears and doutes but as long as you believe in yourself there's nothing you cann't do. It was your family and my parents that taught me that." Tommy told her.

"Really, my family too?" Flare asked.

"Yah, I may have been a little kid at the time but going through the foster system, not knowing whether or not I had a home and family, It's scary for someone so young then the Oliver family took me in and adopted me and your family was always there when I needed someone to talk to." Tommy then got up and walked over to his bag, he took a small object out and then sat back down beside Flare, "When I was first adopted by my parents your father gave me this." he said as he opened his hand to reveal a silver bracelet with a small silver stone in it. "He gave it to me so that I know that I wasn't alone, that I had people that ceared about me," he told her as he put the bracelet on Flares wrist, "Now I want you to have it so you never feel alone."

"But Tommy, my dad gave this to you, I cann't just take it." Flare replied.

"Flare he gave it to me to help me, now I think you need it more then me." Tommy told her. "Besides I think he would want you to have it." he said.

"Thanks Tommy." Flare said as she put her drink down and gave Tommy a hug. "Your welcome Fireball." he replied hugging her back.

"Flare it's time for your cultural history lesson." they heard Luna say from the back door. "Practice time." Tommy said as they both got up, picked up their glasses and walked over to the house, they both know that cultural history lesson was code for spell and potion training. As Luna trained Flare Tommy stayed and watched until he had to go home, that night after Flare went to sleep Luna got a phone call. "Hallo. What,... I'll be there as soon as I can." Luna said to the person on the other side of the phone, she then hung up and walked to Flares room. She opened the door to Flares room, walked over to the bed and then she sat down on the bed, "Flare honey, you need to wake up now." Luna said as she gently shook Flare, "Mom, what's going on?" Flare asked, "I got a call,I'm going to have to leave for a little while," Luna said as she picked up Flare.

"What about me?" Flare asked.

"I'm going to ask the Olivers to look after you until I get back." Luna told her.

"Ok." Flare replied. Luna went to Flare's closet and picked up an overnight back that had some of Flare's closes in it. Then she went and grabbed her keys then walked outside and locked the door. She then walked the short distance to the Oliver house, she knocked on the door hoping someone was still awake. A few moments later the door opened and Luna say Tommy standing in the doorway. "Luna what are you doing out so late?" he asked.

"Sorry for asking this at this time of the night, but I just got a call and I have to leave as soon as possible and I was hoping you could look after Flare until I get back." Luna told him.

"Sure Luna we don't mind." Tommy told her. "Thanks Tommy." Luna replied as she handed Flare to Tommy then the bag, "There's some close in the bag and a spare key to the house incase you need anything from the house." Luna told him. Tommy nodded as he took Flare and the bag. "I'll be back in a few day," Luna said then looked at Flare, "Be good for Tommy and his parents while I'm gone ok." Luna told Flare then gave her a kiss on the head. "Thanks again Tommy."

"Your welcome Luna." Tommy replied, "Bie mom." Flare said sleepily, "Bie Flare, I'll see you soon." Luna told Flare and then she turned and headed back to her house. Tommy shut the door and walked to the family room were his parents were. "Who was it Tommy?" his mother asked.

"It was Luna, she had to leave suddenly and she dropped Flare off." Tommy told his parents. Tommys mom walked over to them, "Did she say why she had to leave?" she asked.

"No she didn't and I didn't think to ask." Tommy told his mom.

"Flare looks like she ready to fall asleep right now, you should take her to the guest bedroom." his mother told him. Tommy nodded and headed down the hall to the guest room, there he put the bag down and tucked Flare into the bed, "Sweet dreams Fireball." Tommy said before he left the room.

The next morning Flare woke up to a stream of sunlight hitting her face. "Morning Flare." she heard a voice say and she turned to the door of the room to see Tommy's mother. "Morning, thanks for letting me spend the night." Flare said.

"It was no problem, now how bout you go wake Tommy up I have a feeling he forgot to set his alarm last night and I don't want him to be late for his first day of school." Tommy's mom said.

"Ok." Flare replied She then jumped out of the bed and ran to Tommy's room. When she reached his room she slowly walked over to his bed and saw that Tommy was still fast asleep and as his mom thought his alarm wasn't set. Flare giggled to herself before she jumped on top of him. Tommy shot up with a bewildered look on his face. "It's time to get up Tommy." Flare said.

"Flare, what are you doing?" Tommy asked as he rubbed the sleep for his eyes.

"Your mom asked me to wake you up so you wouldn't be late on your first day." Flare replied.

"Ok, I'm up so get off." Tommy replied as he playfully pushed Flare of his bed.

"Ok, I'm going to the kitchen to see whats for breakfast, you get better get up or your mom might send me back." Flare said and then left the room. When she reached the kitchen she could smell food cooking. "What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Pancakes." Tommy's mom replied. Tommy and his father entered the kitchen a few minutes later and the four of then ate their food and then they changed and Tommy and Flare walked to the high school. When they reach the front of the school Tommy bent down to look at Flare, "Remember to behave while you're here, they were nice enough to let you come while I'm in classes as long as you don't get into trouble." Tommy told her.

"I know Tommy, I'll do my best to stay out of trouble." she replied.

"Good girl." he said as he ruffled her hair. The two then walked into the school building, "There should be an area where you can wait while I'm in class." Tommy said, they then say two punk looking guys walk over to a girl in pink that Flare recognized as the girl from Tommy's match that was staring at Tommy, the smaller of the two was the one to talk first, "Hay baba, need a big strong man to help you with your books?" he asked as he raised his arm trying to make a mousel. "Dream on Skull." the girl replied.

"Oh, time to teach her a lesson." the bigger boy said as he put something in his jacket pocket. Tommy walked over to them, "Hey," he said getting their attention, "Didn't you hear the lady, she said no." Tommy told the guys. Flare walked over by Tommy.

"I think it's time for someone else to be taught a lesson." the big guy said. After a moment Tommy did some karate moves and the looks on the two guys faces made Flare giggle. "Maybe we'll teach you that lesson some other time." the big guy replied and then he and his friend ran off. Tommy took a few steps forward as he watched the other two guys run off.

"Thanks, that was really great." the girl said.

"Tommy's always great when he does karate." Flare replied.

"Flare what did your mom and I tell you about modesty?" Tommy asked her.

"Well you are great at it, you've been practising it for years." Flare replied.

"After seeing him go up against Jason and tying I beveile that." The girl said. "Oh my names KImberly by the way, you're new around here aren't you." The girl told them.

"Yah, I'm Tommy," he said as he shock Kimberly's hand, "And this is Flare, she's a friend of the family." he told kim.

"Oh, I thought she was your little sister. " Kimberly said.

"Well me and Flare have known each other since she was born so we have developed a sibling like relationship." Tommy told her.

"Yep, Tommy's like my big brother." Flare replied.

"Hay lisson, do you two want to get together with some of us after school, you know nothing major just hang out at the youth center?" Kim asked them.

"Sure, we'll see you there." Tommy said.

"Ok, bye." Kim said.

"Bye." Tommy said back. Then Tommy and Flare walked away to find the area were Flare was to wait while Tommy was in his classes.

"I think she likes you." Flare said.

"Flare don't start with that again." Tommy replied. "Here we are." he said as they entered a room with a lot of books and some computers.

"What is this room?" Flare asked.

"It's a libory, the principal said you can stay here while I'm in my class, he also said that he and some of the other teachers would check up on you when they could. And I'll be back around lunch time so we can get some food from the from the caf." Tommy told her. "Ok." Flare replied as she walked to one of the book shelves to find a book to read.

"I'll see you at lunch." Tommy said as he started to walk out. "Ok Tommy." Flare replied as she continued to find something to read. About two hours later Flare was reading a book when she heard someone say her name, she looked up to see Kimberly sitting down in the seat next to her, "Hi Kimberly. Why are you here, don't you have class?" Flare asked her.

"Well at the moment I have a free period, so I came to find a book to read. My next class starts in about 30 minutes." Kimberly told her. "Oh ok." Flare replied.

"So Flare you really look up to Tommy, don't you?" Kimberly asked. "Yah, he's always been there for me when I need him." Flare told her. The two of them talked for a little while until Kimberly had to leave, then about an hour later Tommy came and he and Flare ate lunch at the cafe then Flare headed back to the library, when the final ball rang Tommy picked Flare up before heading to his locker and grabbing what he needed than the two of them left the school. Outside they were met by two guys from the expo and they started to talk about the type of martial arts that they did. After a few blocks they parted ways as Tommy and Flare headed down an alleyway heading to the youth center. Suddenly they were attacked by creatures that looked like they were made of clay. "Flare find someplace to hide." Tommy told her. "Right." Flare replied. She saw a door in the side of one of the building with a few steps, she ran to it and hide their on the second step. She watched as Tommy defeated the creatures, once they were defeated they vanished.

"Man, why me?" Tommy asked as Flare jumped from the step and ran to him. "Don't know but it was weird,they went after you and basically ignored me."

"You ok Flare?" he asked.

"Yah, I'm fine." Flare told him. "Good." He said as he walked over to his bag, "That was like a bad dream." he said as he picked the bag up, then a strange wind started to blow, "What's going on?" he asked, "I don't know." Flare replied.

"TOMMY." they heard someone say and they looked up to see a woman with strange like robes and a strange hier doow with a staff, Flare recognized the staff but couldn't remember where she saw it. "I have chosen you." she said then Flare heard Tommy yell out and then woman on the roof top started to laugh evilly. Then the woman aimed her staff at them and Tommy then disappeared in a green light of smoke and lightning.

"TOMMY!" Flare yelled. "What did you do to my brother?" she asked the woman that she guessed was a sorceress.

"You're about to find out." the woman replied as she aimed her staff at Flare and Flare could feel the dark magic coming from the woman and her staff. Doing what every young sorcerer and sorceress in her family was taught to do when they came across a dark magic welder Flare hid her magic powers deep within her so that they couldn't be censned by the evil one, next thing she know she was in a building, "My queen she's awake." came a voice and she looked to see two strange looking creators. Then she saw the woman from before and she know that she had to hide the truth about herself from these bad guys. "Where's Tommy?" she asked in a childish voice.

"Well lets see, he should be arriving in my crystal ball any moment now." The woman said. Flare then looked to see what looked like a human skull with what looked like green light coming out of where the eyes would be and hitting a crystal ball. "There he is, he's arrived at last. What do you think?" the woman asked.

"He's perfect your evilness." One of the creators holding her said.

"Perfect, perfect for what?" Flare asked.

"You'll see girly." The woman said and then she started chanting a spell that Flare know was forbidden for her people, because it was a dark spell that put a person under someone's control. "No." she whispered. "Receive the power," The dark sorceress said in english before chanting a few more words in the ancient langesh. "Rise my green ranger." she finished. There was a bright flash of green light from the crystal ball. Then she heard Tommy's voice, "How can I serve my empress?" he asked. _No she's taken control of his mind,_ Flare thought to herself.

"As a ranger you can now enter the command center." Flare heard the sorceress say, "There your disable Zordon and then destroy the power rangers, Jason the red ranger, Zack the black ranger, Kimberly the pink ranger," _Kimberly's a ranger?_ Flare thought. "Billy the blue ranger and Trini the yellow ranger. Now prepare to receive the sixth power coin and become my green ranger." Flare heard her say as she teleported a coin into the crystal ball. _What do I do, how can I save Tommy?_ Flare asked herself.

"Now morph into the green ranger." the sorceress said, and then the crystal ball glowed green again. "To the fall of Zordon and the destruction of the power rangers." she then heard Tommy say. "Where's Tommy, what's going on and who are you?" Flare asked.

"I am Rita Repulsa and with your brother I shall soon rule the world." Rita replied with a laugh. _Rita, she's the enemy of my people and now she has control of Tommy._ Flare said to herself. Rita then walked over to a balcony, "Where are we?" she asked.

"We're on the moon." the blue one with a ring in his nose said.

"The moon, but how can we breathe if we're on the moon and theirs an open balcony?" she asked even though she know the answer.

"It's with magic, a spell is placed on this palace to make the air breathable for any creator, even if they need different air qualities." the black furred one with long claw like nails said.

"Squat, Babu, get down to earth and wait with Goldar for the power rangers. Once the green ranger's done disabling zorda we're lure the rangers in to battle to fight the green ranger." Reta said. "And take the girl with you, keep an eye on her I don't want her going to the rangers."

"Sure thing empress Reta." the blue one said. Then Squat and Babu teleported down to earth with Flare.

"Are we back on earth?" She asked.

"Why yes we are." The black one told her. "Who's Squat and who's Babu?" she then asked as she turned around to look at the two strange creatures. "I'm Babu and this is Squat." the black one replied. "And who's Goldar?" she then asked.

"That would be me." Flare heard behind her, she turned around to see what looked like a black monkey. "With Zordan out of the way it's only a matter of time until Reta controls the whole world." Squat said behind her.

"You shouldn't count the rangers out yet, the human spirit can be a powerful thing." Flare told them, "The only change she really has to take over the world is if the power rangers were gone forever and anyone that could take their place."

"It doesn't matter how strong the human spirit is, Reta is going to rule the world."

"Whatever you say Goldy." Flare replied. Goldar ignored her and walked a short distance from them then he looked to the sky, "Ready empress." he said. Flare then say Reta's staff fall and hit the ground and when it did Goldar started to grow. "Oh boy, you watch he'll crush them all." Squat said.

 _I hope not, the rangers may be the only hope to save Tommy._ Flare thought. She then heard Goldar say "And now for an end of the power rangers." Goldar then started to destroy the terrain around him. Then after a few minutes she heard "POWER RANGERS!" Then Squat said "The power rangers are here Reta send in the pudy partol." Flare looked down into the valley below them to see five people in different color costumes that she recognized as the power rangers, they were fighting against the clay creatures that had attacked her and Tommy in the alleyway. "Where's Tommy?" Flare asked.

"He's over there on the other side of the valley." Babu told her. She looked over to see a green ranger standing on a ledge with one arm up, "To the beginning of the end for the power rangers." she barely heard him say and she know that it was Tommy. She then heard Squat say, "This is going to be fun, go get them Goldar."

"Get them pudy patorlors, get them all." Goldar then said. Then he gave an evil laugh. Flare heard all this around her but her eyes were on Tommy in the green ranger suit. "Tommy," she whispered, "Please don't." after a few minutes she heard the rangers zords join the fight, but she never took her gaze off the one she called brother. Then she heard Tommy say "Now it's my turn." then he jumped from the ledge and onto the rangers megazord. "Time to meet the green ranger." he said before he entered the megazord. After a few moments sparks could be seen from the megazord, "Please be ok Tommy." Flare said then she saw the five rangers being thrown out of their megazord and Tommy jumping out to land in front of them. Tommy then started to fight the rangers. Tommy and the rangers fought for a few minutes and then it ended when Tommy shot a ball of green energy at the rangers, _I didn't know Tommy could do that_ , thought Flare, and then the rangers teleported out.

"How did Tommy do that?" she asked.

"What?" Babu asked, "That energy ball." she replied.

"That was a power given to him by empress Reta." Babu told her. She then heard an evil laugh and she realized it was Tommy, she turned to look at him as he said, "To the fall of the power rangers, I'll destroy you one and all." then he started to laugh again. "No" she whispered.

 **A.N.**

 **That's it for the first chapter, I got a new lat top and I'm still trying to learn some things including how to get stories from google doc to be uploaded to this site so I may not be able to post now chapters for my stories as often as I would like.**


End file.
